wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Król przestrzeni/14
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Król przestrzeni Niagara. Czas upływał, a w położeniu mojem nic się nie zmieniało. Sternik wrócił do rudla, a kapitan do maszyn, pomimo zwiększonej szybkości Groza posuwała się cicho. Ani razu nie doznałem wstrząśnień, nieuniknionych przy systemie walców. Stąd wnioskowałem, że zastosowano tutaj system kołowy, lecz przypuszczeń moich stwierdzić nie mogłem. Płynęliśmy ciągle w kierunku północno-wschodnim, t. j. ku Buffalo. Nie wątpiłem, że staniemy tam przed nocą. – Jakże jednak kapitan mógł się odważyć na obranie tej drogi?… Czyżby miał zamiar stanąć na kotwicy w porcie tak ludnym, wśród tylu statków rybackich i handlowych?… Wypłynąć z Erie nie może, ponieważ wodospady Niagary zagrodzą mu drogę… A może oczekuje nadejścia nocy, ażeby zbliżyć się do brzegu i przekształcić statek na samochód?… Jeżeli podczas wylądowywania na ziemię nie uda mi się wymknąć niepostrzeżenie, wszelka nadzieja na odzyskanie swobody będzie stracona!… Wprawdzie zostając przy boku Króla Przestrzeni mogę zbadać, gdzie się ten dziwny człowiek ukrywa tak umiejętnie, że dotąd żadne oko wyśledzić go nie zdołało! Lecz kto wie, czy on już nie wydał na mnie wyroku śmierci?… Może czeka tylko chwili odpowiedniej?… Wschodnią część jeziora znałem doskonale, przed trzema laty bowiem z powodu ważnej sprawy spędziłem czas dłuższy w stanie New-York, między Albany i Buffalo. Wtedy zwiedziłem dokładnie wodospady, główne wyspy, leżące między Buffalo i Niagara-Falls, potem wyspę Navy i wyspę Goat-Island, która dzieli wodospad amerykański od kanadyjskiego. Gdyby się więc nadarzyła sposobność do ucieczki znalazłbym się w okolicy znajomej. Czy jednak istotnie pragnąłbym z takiej sposobności skorzystać?. Ileż tajemnic niezbadanych przykuwa mnie do statku, na który los pomyślny – może nieprzyjazny – los wczoraj mnie rzucił. Zresztą niema co nawet i myśleć o brzegach Niagary – przecież tam popłynąć nie możemy! Łamałem sobie głowę, dlaczego napisał do mnie ten list grożący i dlaczego śledził mnie w Waszyngtonie… W ogóle, co go obchodziła sprawa Great-Eyry?… Za pomocą kanałów podziemnych mógł się dostać na jezioro Kirdallskie, lecz nawet przy pomocy tak niezwykłego przyrządu, jak Groza, nie zdoła przebyć czwartego pierścienia skał na Great-Eyry!… Od czasu do czasu na dalekim horyzoncie widywaliśmy jakieś statki lecz te nas mijały, nie spostrzegając Grozy, którą trudno było zauważyć. Tymczasem w oddali zaczęły się już zarysowywać wzgórza, tworząc na krańcu jeziora rodzaj lejka, przez który Erie wlewa swe wody do koryta Niagary. Na prawo łagodne zagłębienia urozmaicały wybrzeże. Tu i owdzie sterczały grupy drzew. Z dala dostrzegałem statki rybackie i handlowe, szalupy i parowce, ku niebu wznosiły się słupy dymów, poruszane lekkim wietrzykiem. Ciekawość moja doszła do najwyższego punktu natężenia. Cóż zamyśla kapitan posuwając się w najlepsze, drogą ku Buffalo?… Ciągle oczekiwałem jakiegoś sygnału do odwrotu albo do zanurzenia się w głębiny Erie!… Nagle sternik, nie spuszczający oczu z północo-wschodu, skinął na swego towarzysza. Ten zeszedł natychmiast do maszyn Za chwilę na pokładzie ukazał się kapitan, podszedł do sternika i zaczął z nim rozmowę po cichu. Sternik wskazywał mu ręką dwa ciemne punkty w kierunku Buffalo, odległe mniej więcej na 5-6 mil. Kapitan przyglądał się im uważnie, poczem ruszył ramionami i usiadł przy rudlu nie zmieniając bynajmniej kierunku drogi. W kwadrans później rozpoznałem dwa słupy dymu, zarysowujące się na północno-wschodniej stronie horyzontu. Zbliżały się ku nam z szybkością ogromną. Nagle przyszło mi na myśl, że są to prawdopodobnie, parowce, o których wspominał pan Wells i którym powierzono ścisły nadzór nad jeziorem. Zbudowane według najnowszego systemu mogły przebyć dwadzieścia siedem mil na godzinę. Szybkość ich jednak nie dorównywała szybkości Grozy, która przytem, w razie niebezpieczeństwa mogła się przekształcić na statek podwodny i ujść przed pogonią. Parowce spostrzegłszy Grozę pędziły ku niej o ile mogły najszybcej. Widocznem było, że chcą ją wziąć we dwa ognie, odciąć od Buffalo i wepchnąć w ten kąt jeziora, skąd niema innego wyjścia prócz Niagary. Nie wątpiłem już, że parowce te wysłał pan Wells. Kapitan zasiadł przy rudlu, jeden z załogi zeszedł na dół, a drugi stał na przodzie statku. Na mnie nikt nie zwracał uwagi. Głęboko wzruszony i podniecony nie spuszczałem oka z parowców, odległość między nami zmniejszyła się do 2 mil. Na twarzy Króla Przestrzeni malowała się wzgarda najwyższa. Wiedział, że nie grozi mu nic… Każdej chwili mógł statek swój zanurzyć w głębiny, gdzie go kule armatnie nie dosięgną. Upłynęło jeszcze dziesięć minut. Już tylko jedna mila dzieliła nas od parowców. Kapitan zachowywał się najobojętniej w świecie, zwiększył tylko szybkość Grozy, jak gdyby chciał igrać z prześladowcami, albo, gdy noc zapadnie, prześliznąć się między nimi. Na prawym brzegu jeziora zarysowało się Buffalo. Coraz wyraźniej odróżniałem jego gmachy, dzwonnicę, elewatory. Trochę ku północo-zachodowi, najwyżej o 4-5 mil, wody jeziora zlewały się do Niagary. Co należało mi uczynić? … Będąc wybornym pływakiem mogłem zeskoczyć z pokładu, gdy się znajdziemy między parowcami… a ztamtąd z pewnością dadzą mi pomóc. Co prawda na Niagarze miałbym szanse dużo lepsze. Mógłbym się rzucić wpław około wyspy Navy, którą znam wybornie… Czy mogę jednak rachować na to, że kapitanowi starczy odwagi, by obrać tę właśnie drogę? Przecież wodospadów przebyć nie zdoła, nawet mając do swego rozporządzenia taki statek jak Groza. Nie mogłem się zdobyć na decyzyę… Co prawda, żal mi też było opuszczać stanowisko, na którem miałem możność zbadania palącej mnie tajemnicy… Nie chciałem więc rozstawać się z Grozą i tymi dziwnymi ludźmi!… Było już po szóstej Parowce zbliżały się coraz więcej. Chwila jeszcze, a znajdziemy się między nimi. Nie ruszyłem się z miejsca. Jeden z marynarzy stał tuż obok mnie. Nieruchomo, z oczami płonącemi, z brwiami ściągniętemi kapitan zdawał się wyczekiwać chwili odpowiedniej do wykonania ostatniego manewru. Nagle z lewego parowca rozległ się wystrzał, kula musnęła powierzchnię wody i przeszła przed samym dziobem Grozy. Wyprostowałem się. Marynarz, znajdujący się za mną spojrzał pytająco na kapitana. Ten nie odwrócił nawet głowy. Nigdy nie zapomnę wyrazu głębokiej pogardy jaką tchnęły rysy jego energicznej twarzy. Równocześnie wepchnięty zostałem do kajuty i usłyszałem stuk zamykanej klapy, chwila jeszcze i statek zagłębił się w wodę. Do uszu moich dochodził głuchy łoskot wystrzałów armatnich. Potem wszystko ucichło. Przez okienko kajuty przedzierały się jakieś blade blaski – Groza bez żadnego kołysania się mknęła cicho przez Erie. Zdumiony byłem niesłychaną szybkością i łatwością z jaką się dokonało przekształcenie Grozy na statek podwodny. Cóż teraz pocznie nieustraszony Król Przestrzeni?… Najprawdopodobniej zmieni kierunek drogi, albo też zbliży się do brzegu i zmieni przyrząd podwodny na samochód. Przypuszczenia moje nie sprawdziły się wcale Po upływie najwyżej dziesięciu minut usłyszałem jakiś ruch niezwykły. Nastąpiła bystra wymiana słów urywanych. Maszyny funkcyonowały z niezwykłym stukiem i hałasem. Domyśliłem się, że się coś zepsuło i statek musi znowu wypłynąć na powierzchnię wody. Tak się też i stało. Za chwilę blaski wieczorne wpadły do mojej kajuty. Na pokładzie usłyszałem kroki, otworzono klapę… W mgnieniu oka byłem już na pokładzie. Kapitan siedział u steru. Parowce znajdowały się najwyżej o ćwierć mili. Skoro tylko spostrzegą Grozę znowu rozpoczną pogoń. Płynęliśmy w kierunku Niagary. Wyznaję, że kombinacyi kapitana nie rozumiałem zupełnie. Stracił chyba rozum, jeżeli wybiera drogę przez rzekę, z której niema wyjścia. A może chce się zbliżyć do brzegów i uciekać lądem?… Zresztą mógłby przecież płynąć z większą szybkością, wyprzedzić swych prześladowców i pod osłoną nocy zniknąć im z oczu, zawracając chociażby ku zachodowi. Buffalo zostało na prawo. Trochę po siódmej ujrzeliśmy Niagarę. Co teraz zrobi kapitan?… Spokojny, obojętny nie raczył nawet obserwować parowców. Jezioro było zupełnie puste. Nie widzieliśmy nawet łódki rybackiej. Niagara oddziela terytoryum kanadyjskie od amerykańskiego. Szerokość jej wynosi prawie 3/4 mili; zbliżając się ku wodospadom rzeka zwęża się znacznie. Przestrzeń między Erie a Ontario równa się piętnastu milom. Różnica między poziomem wód Erie, a Ontario wynosi 340 stóp; wysokość wodospadu ma przeszło 150 stóp. Wodospad nosi nazwę „''Wodospadu podkowy''” ponieważ przypomina nieco kształt podkowy; Indyanie zowią go „Wodo-grzmotem”, huk bowiem spadających wód podobny jest do huku grzmotu, który się rozlega nieustannie i słyszeć się daje w promieniu wielu mil dokoła. Między Buffalo a miasteczkiem Niagara-Falls znajdują się dwie wyspy: wyspa Navy o milę powyżej „wodospadu podkowy” i wyspa Goat-Island, oddzielająca wodospad kanadyjski od amerykańskiego. Na cyplu tej wyspy, prawie nad samą przepaścią, wznosiła się niegdyś wieża Żółwia; dzisiaj ją zwalono wobec cofania się bowiem wodospadu, fale byłyby ją uniosły w otchłań bezdenną. Na wysokości wyspy Navy leżą dwa miasteczka: Schlosser na prawym brzegu Niagary, Chipewa na lewym. Stąd już prąd rzeki staje się gwałtowniejszy, a o dwie mile poniżej wody spadają z wysokości 150 stóp, tworząc sławne wodospady. Groza minęła fort Erié. Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi, a okrągła tarcza księżyca wychylała się z mgieł południo-wschodu. Za godzinę zapadnie noc. Parowce, pędząc całą siłą pary oddalone były jeszcze prawię o milę. Mknęliśmy szybko wśród brzegów, ocienionych drzewami i zielonemi równinami, wśród których bieliły się gęste dworki. Nie mogłem pojąć taktyki kapitana. Za pół godziny najwyżej zagrodzą nam drogę wodospady. Odwrót uniemożliwiały parowce, któreby niewątpliwie zatopiły… Grozę. Muszę się więc zdecydować wreszcie na ucieczkę, rzucić się wpław i dostać się na wyspę Navy. Lecz czułem, że teraz właśnie jestem śledzony pilnie. Jeden z marynarzy nie spuszczał mnie z oczu. A więc los mój związany ściśle z losem Króla Przestrzeni! Odległość między Grozą a parowcami, zmniejsza się z każdą chwilą. Czyżby wskutek ostatniego wypadku cudowny statek nie mógł się już poruszać z większą szybkością?… kapitan jednak nie zdradza najmniejszego niepokoju… nie zbliża się do brzegu. Z jednej strony słyszymy gwizd wypuszczanej pary, widzimy gęste słupy czarnego dymu – z drugiej dochodzi nas ryk wodospadów, odległych najwyżej o trzy mile. Płyniemy w pobliżu lewego brzegu rzeki, mijamy Navy. Przed nami widnieją już wysokie drzewa na Goat-Island. Prąd staje się coraz bystrzejszy… Za chwilę parowce zmuszone będą zaprzestać pogoni… Nie mogą przecież ścigać przeklętego kapitana w spienionych nurtach wodogrzmotu, nie pójdą za nim w przepaść, 180 stóp głęboką. Istotnie, przeciągły świst maszyn – rozdziera powietrze; parowce zatrzymują się na odległości 500-600 stop od wodospadu. Rozlegają się wystrzały. Kilka kul armatnich przelatuje ponad Grozą, nie wyrządzając jej szkody. Słońce zaszło. Księżyc rzuca swe srebrne promienie na pogrążoną w mrokach ziemię. Szybkość prądu podwaja szybkość Grozy. Za chwilę uniesie nas ku czarnej, groźnej otchłani… Z przerażaniem spoglądam na znikające brzegi Goat-Island. Drobniuchne bryzgi spienionych wód uderzają mnie po twarzy, chłodząc rozpalone czoło. Powstaję z miejsca, by rzucić się w rzekę. Lecz ręka marynarza chwyta mnie za ramię. Równocześnie uszu moich dochodzi głośny huk motoru. Duże, dotąd niezrozumiałe dla mnie przyrządy, umieszczone po obu bokach statku, roztaczają się na podobieństwo skrzydeł… Groza wznosi się w przestrzeń, a w sekundę później przelatuje ponad ryczącym wodospadem, oblanym potokami seledynowego światła.